A Fishing Trip With Rhys and Vaughn
by DuckHunt
Summary: Sasha is excited when she finds out that she is going on a fishing trip with Rhys, but that changes when Rhys tells her that Vaughn is coming with them on their trip.


Sasha was ready to leave. She was so excited because she and Rhys were going on a special trip together. They were about to go fishing on the water for a couple of hours. "I'm ready to leave!" she shouted to Rhys, who was getting the rods ready. "I'll be there in just a minute!", Rhys shouted. Sasha waited eagerly for Rhys to finish. When Rhys was done, they both went out to their car to leave. "I have a surprise for you, Sasha." Rhys said. "Someone is coming with us fishing!" Sasha's heart suddenly sank. This was supposed to be their special trip, a chance to get away from Hyperion for a while! Sasha could not be mad at Rhys. "W...w... who is it?", Sasha said. "Take a guess!", Rhys said. Sasha thought for a minute... it had to be Fiona! Who else would want to spend time with them? "Is it Fiona?", Sasha said. Sasha wouldn't mind Fiona coming with, especially since Fiona was Sasha's sister. "Nope!" Rhys said. Sasha's heart sank even deeper. She was completely out of ideas. "Well, I'm out of ideas, Rhys. Who is it?", Sasha asked. "You silly! Its Vaughn!", Rhys exclaimed.

Sasha almost fainted hearing that. Sasha had no problem with Vaughn, especially since he was Rhys' best pal. But once again, Sasha wanted this so be their special trip together! Sasha knew that she couldn't stay mad at Rhys. "Great!", exclaimed Sasha. She prayed that Rhys would think she was being serious about wanting Vaughn to come with. Sasha screamed as she saw a head pop out of the sky-roof of the car. It was Vaughn. "Jesus, Vaughn!", Sasha shouted. " Oh... umm... sorry for scaring you.", Vaughn said. "Ok guys, I think it's time we head for the water now.", Rhys said.

Sasha had mixed feelings on the way to the water. She was excited because she and Rhys loved to fish. But she was also a little bit disappointed that Vaughn was coming with them. Sasha tried to forget about Vaughn and tried to think about the awesome time they would have. "Here we are!", said an excited Rhys. "Oh boy this is gonna be awesome!", shouted Vaughn. Then Vaughn and Rhys "Brofisted" each other. Sasha giggled at their "Bro-ness". Sasha and Vaughn helped Rhys lower the boat into the water. Soon they were all on the boat and ready to leave.

Everyone strapped on their lifejackets and shouted, "Ready!". "All right let's get to it!" Rhys shouted. "This is awesome already and we haven't even left !", Vaughn yelled. Rhys turned on the boat and started to drive away from the dock. Rhys drove for about 5 minutes on full speed and he eventually found a spot. 'I think we could smack 'em here.", Rhys said. "Not bad.", Vaughn said. Rhys gave Sasha the first rod. Sasha, Vaughn, and Rhys all threw their lines into the water and began fishing.

Sasha knew that fishing is not the funnest thing ever and it can take a while to catch something. It took about 15 minutes for the first bite, and it was on Vaughn's line. "Guys, I have something on my line!" Vaughn shouted. "Reel it in, genius!", yelled Rhys. "This is a big one!", shouted Vaughn. Vaughn reeled for about 2 minutes. "Its! its! its!... a tire.", said a disappointed Rhys. Sasha burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she almost dropped her rod into the water. Rhys tried to hold in his laughter. Vaughn was hitting himself because of how disappointed he was.

It took about an hour for Sasha to get a bite. "Rhys! I got a bite!", shouted Sasha. "It better not be a tire or I'm gonna throw my rod in the lake. ", said a sarcastic Rhys. Suddenly, Rhys felt a bite on his rod too. "Sasha, I think I have one too!", Rhys yelled. "Now thats what I call action!", Vaughn exclaimed.

Sasha reeled in her rod with all her might. Suddenly, she pulled up a monster Trout. "Hell yes!", Sasha shouted. Rhys pulled up his rod. "A BOOT?!", yelled Rhys. Sasha almost choked laughing. She laughed so hard she could not form any words. Rhys first felt angry, but then he suddenly burst out laughing. Then after that, Vaughn started to laugh. Sasha felt great. She suddenly wondered why she did not want Vaughn to come with.

Rhys decided to call it a day after they were fishing for about 3 hours. They caught 3 Trout and one Salmon. "Rhys, bringing Vaughn with was one of your best ideas.", said Sasha. "You think so?", Rhys asked. "For sure.", Sasha said. "Aww, shucks, you really think so?", asked Rhys. "For sure.", Sasha said. "You know, I really had fun today with you and Vaughn. It was nice to get away from Hyperion for a while.", Rhys said. Sasha and Rhys smiled in unison. Rhys blushed as Sasha kissed him on the lips. They held hands all the way back to the car.

THE END


End file.
